Amor y odio
by Gabrielle Felton
Summary: Draco Y Hermione son premios anules durante el 7to año de escuela, lo que hara que ambos tomen ciertas cosas con cautela, sobre todo cuando la guerra esta a punto de iniciar, y ambos tienen un secreto en comun
1. El Regreso

bueno esta es la segunda historia que publicon en Fanfiction, la primera se llama el "El ultimo beso", epsero que la lean y me deje sus comentarios se los agradeceria, al aguela que en este, para ver si lo sigo a aqui lo dejo, bueno es todo por el moento disfrutenlo

**Disclaimer: todos los prsonajes son de JKRowling, lametablemente, yo solo escribo la historis XD**

* * *

Una muchacha con el cabello castaño y rizado cayéndole sobre los hombros, iba vestida con una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su bien formado busto, junto con una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y se lograba ver un poco sus bien torneadas piernas, y también llevaba unas zapatillas no muy altas, que le hacían juego perfectamente con la demás ropa, ella se dirigía a un grupo de personas a las que reconoció inmediatamente como la familia Weasley, un chico pelinegro vio a la chica y corrió hacia ella diciendo:

-_Hermione, ¿Como has estado?-_ le dijo al mismo tiempo que este la abrazaba- _¡¡guau estas hermosa!!-_ termino

_- Muy bien Harry gracias por el cumplido-_ dijo sonrojándose- _¿tu como te encuentras?-_ dijo Hermione

-_Pues ni bien ni mal, tenemos que vencer a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero lo derrotaremos ya veras, además estoy ansioso de volver a Hogwarts para terminar la escuela, y a ti ¿que te parece?-_ dijo Harry caminando con la castaña hacia los Weasley.

- _yo también estoy emocionada, ¡ah es cierto!!-_ dijo emocionada- _¡soy premio Anual_!- dijo esta cuando ya estaba con los Weasley

-_que bueno Hermione me alegro por ti, ¡¡muchas felicidades!!_- dijo la Sra., Weasley,

_-gracias-_ contesto Hermione

-_bueno chicos suban al tren o los va a dejar- dijo la de nuevo la Sra. Weasley,- cuídense hijos, Harry cuida mucho Ginny, ¿si?, tu también cuídate Hermione,_- termino de decir esto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los cuatro chicos subieron al tren, y se dirigían a encontrar algún lugar vació cuando Hermione hablo:

-_Creo que aquí los dejo, tengo que ir al vagón de los premios anuales, además quiero conocer al otro premio anual, espero que sea de Ravenclaw,-_ dijo muy emocionada la castaña

-_esta bien Herms, no te preocupes por nosotros-_ dijo Ginny al ver que su amiga se iba.

Hermione caminaba muy emocionada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su forma de vestir llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres de los compartimentos que pasaba, incluyendo uno que otro Slytherin, que la miraban con lujuria.

Al llegar al vagón de los premios anuales, todos los ánimos que tenía se le fueron al suelo al ver quien era el otro premio anual. Y solo le limitó a decir:

-_ ¿Qué haces aquí hurón?-_

Draco Malfoy estaba ocupando todo un asiento del compartimiento, ya que estaba acostado cuando Hermione llegó, y al voltear para mirarla, recorrió con la vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo de abajo para arriba, deteniéndose un poco en el pecho de la castaña, y entre pensamientos se decía "que se hizo esa sangre sucia para que este tan deseable hoy", pero reprimió este pensamiento y solo le contestó:

-_mira sangre sucia espero que no me estropees mi viaje a Hogwarts-_ dijo el rubio mirándola fríamente a los ojos,

Malfoy vestía una playera negra, con la cual se podían observar los pectorales del rubio sin problema alguno, y unos pantalones igual negros, con su capa de mago puesta, entreabierta. Lo que provoco que Hermione lo mirara detenidamente y solo reaccionó cuando este le dijo:

-_Que tanto me ves sangre sucia, parece que nunca en tu vida has visto en tu vida a un hombre tan deseable como yo-_ haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

_-mira Malfoy para que te enteres he visto mejores hombres que tú, y para evitar este tipo de discusiones creo que mejor me voy-_ dijo la castaña molesta por el comentario de Malfoy.

-_eh, Granger, no es que quiera hacerte el favor de salvar tu pellejo, pero McGonagall, me dijo que en cuanto llegará el otro premio anual, que nos quedáramos aquí para que ella nos de instrucciones para empezar este año-_ dijo el rubio bajando el tono de su voz, haciéndola parecer un poco dulce

Hermione solo se limito a mirar a Malfoy con odio mas que con agradecimiento por el anuncio de la profesora y se sentó en el otro asiento libre del compartimiento, saco un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer, mientras que Draco no hacia otra cosa que mirar la ventana y esperar a McGonagall.

* * *

**por fa haganme saber si la historia es de su agrado para continuarla porfa **


	2. Las reglas

Bueno este es el el segudo cap, de esta historia, espero que les guste dejen comentarios!!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling**

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo llego la profesora al vagón y se dirigió a ambos:

-como ya saben, ambos son premios anuales, por lo que estarán en la necesidad de compartir torre y sala común, cada quien tendrá su propia habitación, además de que tendrán el privilegio de quitar puntos a las casas por la faltas que comentan los alumnos, y también tendrán el privilegio de estar por los pasillos del colegios hasta las 11 de la noche, - dijo mirando a los chicos

-Profesora, creo que es mejor que yo me quede en mi sala común, no quiero compartir torre con una sangre sucia- replico algo molesto Malfoy

-Señor Malfoy, por favor cuide su vocabulario, y respete a su compañera, yo no puedo cambiar las reglas y estas son las ordenes, - dijo algo furiosa la profesora- ¿quedo claro?- dijo mirando a Hermione

-si profesora- respondió la castaña

-si profesora- respondió Malfoy molesto

-muy bien los dejo, para que se empiecen a cambiar ya que estamos cerca de llegar al colegio, ah señores, necesito que estén en la entrada del hall a las 9 en punto los dos- dijo McGonagall y se fue

-hay sangre sucia parece que vamos a pasar un bonito año en Hogwarts,- dijo Draco con mucho sarcasmo

-cállate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, ya tengo bastante con que tenga que vivir contigo durante todo el año escolar,- dijo Hermione desafiante – mejor me voy no quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, me dan nauseas el solo ver como te halagas tu mismo- dijo esto la castaña y se fue sin darle tiempo a Draco de contestar

-maldita sangre sucia esto no se va a quedar así ya lo veras- se dijo para si mismo Malfoy

Hermione caminaba hacia el compartimiento de sus amigos cuando no se fijo que alguien iba delante de ella y chocaron

-Fíjate por donde caminas Granger-

-lo siento- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica ya que se no dio cuenta con quien había chocado

-lo siento Zabini, no te vi- repitió

-no te preocupes, preocúpate cuando sea Malfoy- y el chico se levantó ayudando también a la castaña

-gracias- dijo la castaña y se fue

-¿que fue eso? ¿Por que Blaise la ayudó? ¿Un Slytherin la ayudó?, el mundo se esta volviendo loco- pensó, y se metió al compartimiento de sus amigos

-hola- dijo sin tantos ánimos- ¿como la pasaron en el viaje?-

-pues ni bien ni mal,- contesto Harry- y dinos quien es el otro premio anual-

-pues resultó ser Malfoy- dijo- además de que tendremos que compartir torre y sala común-

-¿pero como no entiendo por que el?- dijo Ron algo sorprendido- si tenia a Harry

-pudo haber sido por la ayuda de Snape - dijo la castaña un tanto molesta- me voy a cambiar aquí, no quería estar un tiempo más con ese hurón- y se fue e cambiar

-Pobre Hermione, va a pasar un año bastante malo con Malfoy como compañero- dijo Ron

-si lastima, por suerte yo tengo a tu hermana- dijo el pelinegro con mucha picardía

-ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a mi hermanita, ¡degenerado!- dijo este un poco molestó

-ya sabes que a tu hermana la quiero, pero no haré algo se esa magnitud, lo sabes Ron-

-lo se, pero te prevengo ¿eh?

-si- dijo – oye ¿tu no quieres a Hermione?

-para serte sincero Harry, no, solo como amigos que somos, a la persona que quiero es muy diferente a ella, además de que es rubia

-mm, creo que ya se quien es, pero mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí y nos vamos a cambiar OK?

-OK, vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Ron y se fueron a cambiar a los baños

* * *

**los primeros capitlos de la historia son algo cortos (muy cortos), pero conforme avanza espero poder hacerlo mas grandes , espero sus reviews**


	3. La Presentación

_Hola nuevamente a los lestores de esta historia, ah como veras todavia le falta mucho para tener un idea en concreto, pero no desesperen que tratare de actualizar cada semana..._

_por que pues tengo algo de trabajo con la escuela...el teatro(si soy algo asi como actriz xD)...y muchos mas jeje_

_bueno espero que les guste^^ espero con much sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos_

_Polvitos mágicos!!!_

_Gabrielle_

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny se disponían a entrar al gran comedor pero Hermione se quedo en la entrada

_-Vamos Hermione, entra_- le dijo una Ginny entusiasmada

-_no puedo tengo que ver aquí a la profesora McGonagall y al otro premio anual_- dijo la castaña sin mucha ganas

-_ah entiendo Herm, te dejamos_- y dijo su amiga y se fue con los demás al gran comedor

La chica se estaba empezando a desesperar por que ninguno de los dos pareciera-tanto la profesora como Malfoy-cuando una voz a sus espaldas solo le dijo:

-_ah sangre sucia parece que el mundo esta en tu contra o ¿no?-_ dijo un rubio recargado en una columna de piedra

_- ¿y eso por que lo dices Malfoy_?- dijo Hermione un poco temerosa

-_por qué te aseguro que te haré la vida imposible despues de la cena "come libros"_- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Hermione, pero casi inmediatemente se retiro puesto que llegó la profesora y les dijo:

-_muy bien miren están aquí los dos para que sean presentados ante el colegio como los nuevos premios anules, y despues de eso se puede ir a sentar a sus respectivas casas, luego del banquete los quiero en la torre del ala derecha ¿entendido?-_ miro a los dos muchachos-

-_Si_- respondieron al unísono

-_Muy bien es hora de entrar_- dijo y se fue delante de los chicos

Y aquí están los nuevos premios anules de este año- dijo el director Dumbledore,

-_ellos serán de gran ayuda este año para la seguridad de ustedes alumnos, señorita Granger sea tan amable de subir por favor_, - Hermione no tuvo otra opcion y subió con el director

- _la Srta. Granger nos ha demostrado ser una bruja excepcional, dotada de grandes poderes mágicos y sobre todo de una inteligencia única-_ despues del comentario de director, toda la mesa Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y eso hizo sentir a Hermione reconfortada, sin embargo el director prosiguió, -_el otro premio anual es tambien un alumno destacado de este colegio, ademas de tener el carácter que muchos les hace falta, señor Malfoy suba por favor_- Malfoy al igual que Hermione subió y se coloco al lado de ella- _queridos alumnos ellos son los dos premios anules de este año, por lo que solo les pediré que les haga caso ya que ellos tiene la posibilidad de quitar puntos a las casas. Muy bien despues de este último anuncio que empiece el banquete.-_termino el director

Despues de esto los chicos pasaron a sus respectivas mesas, en la Gryffindor felicitaron a Hermione, mientras que los slytherins, solo miraba a Draco con recelo.

La cena paso si contratiempos, hasta que se termino el banquete, los chicos acompañados de Ginny se disponían a irse a dormir, y Hermione se despidió de ellos

-_chicos los tengo que dejar_-dijo la castaña

-_y eso Herms, ya vamos a la dormir_- le dijo un Harry sorprendido-ah es cierto tienes que ir a tu torre, bueno nos vemos mañana- y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-_nos vemos luego chicos_- dijo Hermione pero Ron la paro

-_espera yo te acompaño Herms, no quiero que te encuentres solo con ese tonto_-

Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y se fueron de ahí dejando a Hermione y a Ron solos

-_ no Ron en serio puedo sola con ese engendro_-dijo riendo dulcemente

_-¿segura?-_ pregunto el pelirrojo algo preocupado

-_claro Ron no te preocupes nos vemos mañana_- dijo ella y se despidió de beso a Ron

-_hasta maña_na- solo alcanzo a decir eso puesto que Hermione ya se había dado la media vuelta para ir a su torre

En la torre del ala derecha ya la estaba esperando Draco con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que lo diferenciaba

- _Llegas tarde sangres sucia_- dijo cínicamente- _espero que el tipo con el que estabas valiera la pena, aunque me imagino que ese Weasley no vale mucho_

-¡¡_cállate Malfoy_!!- dijo furiosa Hermione y apuntándole con la varita a Draco- te guardas tus comentarios si no quieres que te deje inconsciente ahora mismo-

-_Srta. Granger baje esa varita inmediatamente_,- dijo Snape – _5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tratar de hechizar a un alumno inocente_

Hermione bajo la varita y miro a Snape con cara de poco amigos, y en ese momento llego McGonagall y se dirigió a los chicos

-_muy bien premios anuales esta es la torre que compartirán durante todo el año escolar_,- dijo y se dirigió a un retrato de una señora con traje del siglo XV- _cada uno de ustedes tendrá su propia habitación con su respetivo baño, decorada de los colores de su casa y su nombre en la puerta, y no puede meter a nadie ajeno a la torre, ah si la contraseña es "grageas de sabores", solo me queda decirles que disfruten su ultimo año en el colegio_.-

_-gracias profesora_-dijo Hermione

-_gracias_- dijo el rubio

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al retrato que guardaba la entrada a su torre

_-"grageas de sabores"_ - dijo Hermione

El retrato se movió y dejo pasar a los chicos a la torre

_-¿desde cuando te pones servicial sangre sucia?-_ dijo Draco despectivamente

Hermione solo lo miro y entro a la torre dejando atrás al muchacho

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. La torre

_**wow despues de que no me queria subir los ducumento esta cosa ya estoy de regreso,la verdad que pesar de no tener muchos reviews, no importa asi que gracias a todos los que leen, ^^ aki esta otro cap. ojala les guste**_

_**y espero no tardar en actulizar xD**_

_**saludos!!**_

* * *

Al entrar a la torre Hermione se paro y observo el interior de la torre ya al poco tiempo Draco entro y se paro atrás de ella

La torre estaba perfectamente adornada con los colores de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, rojo y dorado contrastaba con el plateado y verde del otro lado, en la sala había varios libreros, dos mesas con sus respectivas sillas para hacer la tarea, flores, 2 sillones largos de un color rojo oscuro, con una alfombra del mismo color en medio y enfrente la chimenea encendida, a ambos lados había escaleras de caracol que daban a dos puertas en donde se podía leer claramente "Hermione Granger" en una y "Draco Malfoy" en otra, y ambas habitaciones estaban conectadas por un pasillo.

La torre era perfecta, estaba muy bien decorada aparte de ser acogedora, Hermione se adelanto para poder recorrer la sala sin embargo su paso fue interrumpido puesto que el chico que estaba atrás de ella la tenia tomada de la muñeca de la mano y ella se volteo

- ¿qué te pasa Malfoy?-

- nada solo que yo paso primero, sangre sucia- le respondió Draco y la empujo contra la pared para quitarla del paso y el entro primero a la torre

Hermione chocó, y se fue caminado detrás del blondo para irse a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la sala Malfoy giro sobre si para quedar frente a frente con la chica

-vamos a aclarar las cosas sangre sucia, el que manda aquí soy yo, así que espero que no hagas nada estúpido eh?-dijo el rubio

-quien dijo qué mandas aquí Malfoy, yo no me voy a someter a tus ordenes,- dijo la chica desafiante- además no tengo por que hacerte caso- sentencio

Draco solo se limito a verla con odio y le dijo

-entonces veremos quien sufre en esta estancia-

-muy bien Malfoy veremos quien sufre- dijo la castaña y se fue a su habitación, pasando a un lado del chico

Hermione subió las escaleras y solo estaba pensando la manera en vengarse de Draco

"mm como le haré para que este sufra, tengo que hacer algo, pero que"

Draco sin embargo se quedo en la sala y se acostó en uno de los sillones igualmente pensado:

"esa maldita sangre sucia tendrá que sufrir, pero como, mm, puede que sea personal solo entre ella y yo, y no tendremos por que meter a sus "amiguitos", si eso haré solo la traeré contra ella, ahora el problema es como, (N/a como se acabo Malfoy pensando eh?^^) no se me ocurre nada, mejor me voy a dormir"

Dicho esto el blondo se fue a dormir a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó algo sobresaltado, ya que tuvo una pesadilla, pero se levanto y se metió a bañar, al bajar se encontró con Hermione que estaba poniendo su mochila para salir a clases

-¿tan temprano vas a la biblioteca sangre sucia?-

-a donde vaya no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- dijo la castaña y siguió guardando las cosas

Malfoy se fue acercado a la castaña pero esta no se movió de su lugar, y el chico se fue acercando y se paro justo detrás de ella, Hermione tenia todavía el cabello un poco húmedo de que se había terminado de bañar por lo que le fue posible al rubio oler el shampoo de ella.

"mm rosas, que bien huele" y pensando esto tomo a la chica por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, justo donde tenia un poco de cabello y aspiro el aroma todo lo que pudo ya que Hermione lo permitió,

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Hermione pensaba

"y ahora a este ¿que mosca le pico?, pero ¿por que me gusta que esta haciendo esto?, esperen es Malfoy, y ¿por que me esta haciendo esto?"

En ese momento la castaña empujo al rubio para que parara, y le dijo:

-¿que te pasa hurón?, ¿te sientes mal?

-yo... nada que te interese sangre sucia – dijo el rubio un poco nervioso

-pues parece que tu idea hacia los hijos de muggles ha cambiado Malfoy- dijo la chica algo seductora

-eso ni ensueños Granger, aunque lo desees- dijo algo despectivo- creo que los libros te esperan ¡¡cucaracha!!-dijo esto y salió de la torre

Hermione se quedo helada ante el comentario de Malfoy, y minutos después salió de la torre hacia el gran salón donde los chicos la esperaban

...


	5. El Regalo

_**hola a todos nuevamente!!**_

_**gracias por seguir la historia!! a todos aquellos que siguen la historia, me gustria que dejaran sus opiniones al respecto ^^**_

_**la recompensa de un escritor sus sus comentarios, opiniones etc jeje**_

_**bueno ya tiene tiempo que no subia cap, pero ya regrese y le traje dos cap^^ ya se que son cortitos, pero espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: todos lo personajes son propiedad de JKRowling**_

* * *

Draco se fue a sentar a su mesa y en cuanto una morena lo vio acercarse:

-Drakito, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿ya te dio la noticia tu padre?- le dijo Pansy y le dio un suave beso en la labios

-¿qué me tenia que decir?- dijo fríamente

-ay amor, parece que vives en una burbuja- luego que Pansy dijera esto una enorme lechuza negra se poso en el hombro del rubio entregándole una carta, y un pequeña caja envuelta en papel, el chico quito el paquete rapidamente y la lechuza se fue,

-déjeme solo- le dijo a la morena

- este bien- respondió un poco molesta y se marcho

Draco se fue a sentar a lo más alejado de la mesa para poder leer la carta, ya que desde la vio sabia perfectamente de quien era, con solo ver la lechuza sabia de donde venia eso y la leyó:

"Draco:

El Señor Tenebroso no puede llevar a cabo tu iniciación en este momento

Lo siento, ya se que quieres entrar a ser mortífago

Pero debido a circunstancias mayores no se puede

Ah y también te aviso algo más

Ayer por la tarde los demás mortífagos y yo decidimos

Que tú serias el más indicado para llevar a cabo una

Misión de suma importancia para nosotros

Tendrás que ser un espía dentro de Hogwarts, para que nos des información, sobre la protección del castillo, ya que el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido que es mejor acabar con las sangres sucias indefensos, ya que eso hará que lo adultos bajen sus defensas, espero que esta vez no me defraudes hijo

Lucius."

Al momento de Draco termino de leer la carta la arrugo, estaba enojado, el nunca quiso pertenecer a los mortífagos, sin embargo no tenia otra, por que si no Lucius terminaría matando a su madre, y ahora eso, iban a matar los hijos de muggles, el no quería una matanza en Hogwarts. Sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba, ya que su padre no menciono nada del paquete que traía la lechuza, ¿que seria?, Draco inmediatamente lo desenvolvió, y se encontró con una caja de madera que tenia tallada una rosa entreabierta de lamina en la tapa, y sin dudarlo la abrió y se encontró con una hermosa cadena de oro y tenia una medalla en el cual estaba grabado la misma rosa de la tapa de la caja pero esta rosa era de un color trasparente, Draco al verlo se quedo fascinado por el regalo, solo que el quería saber quien le había mandado eso, pero su pregunta fue casi inmediatamente contestada cuando en la misma caja venia un pedazo de pergamino, así que lo levanto y lo leyó:

"Hijo:

Draco espero que esto llegue sano y salvo a tus manos, intercepte la lechuza para que pudiera dártelo, esto es algo muy especial, me lo regalo tu abuelo cuando era una niña, y ahora quiero que lo conserves, este medallón te podrá decir lo que sientes, y en ocasiones muy especiales, te podrá decir que virtud necesitas poner en practica para sacarte de algún apuro, poniéndose de un color según lo que tiene o necesitas, aunque no lo puedas decir, espero que te guste.

Te quiero

Narcisa "

Draco no podía creer lo que veía, se la quedo viendo un tiempo e inmediatamente se lo puso. Luciendo el medallón en su piel blanquecina el chico se junto con sus demás compañeros y en ese momento vio entrar a una castaña que se dirigía a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y el medallón se puso de un color negro.

(N/a: para que no se queden con la duda aquí van los colores y sus respectivos significados:

Negro: odio/ enojo

Azul: inteligencia

Rojo: pasión/amor

Rosa: alegría

Amarillo: ambición

Naranja: decisión

Blanco: tranquilidad

Gris: miedo/preocupación

Estos son espero que no los haya mareado XD)

________________________________________________________

En ese momento Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigos

-¡¡hola chicos!!-dijo Hermione muy contenta

-hola- respondieron ellos al unísono

-y McGonagall ¿ya les entrego sus horarios?- pregunto la castaña- los dos van para aurores ¿no es cierto?-

-no y si- respondió Harry- McGonagall no nos ha entregado los horarios y si, los dos vamos para aurores, tu a que vas por cierto Herms?

-yo, voy al ministerio Harry, para que pueda hacer algo por lo elfos-

-ay Hermione todavía sigues con tu idea de hacer algo por lo elfos, ya déjalos en paz ¿no?-dijo Ron un tanto desesperado

-Ron si no quieres que te lo diga solo házmelo saber, y ya no te diré ¿OK?-dijo la castaña un tanto molesta

-esta bien, perdón Herms, pero ten en cuenta que si me molesta que sigas con eso-dijo el pelirrojo tratándose de disculpar

-esta bien Ron, lo siento- dijo ella

-bueno dejen esto por la paz que ahí viene McGonagall-dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo de naranja

-muy bien chicos, aquí están sus horarios, Harry el quidditch se suspende este año por causas mayores-

-¡¡que, pero, no es justo!!- recrimino Harry a la profesora

- no quiero quejas señor Potter, ah por cierto, si se da cuenta en su horario hay tres horas libres a la semana, para que usted y el director tengan clases particulares, señor Weasley, usted será el encargado de poner a Potter al corriente en sus materias y se llegara a atrasar ¿entendido?- miro a ambos compañeros

-si profesora- contestaron al unísono los chicos

- ah también es cierto, de ultimo momento el director ha hecho cambios con los maestros, el profesor Snape dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año y Slughorn impartirá pociones, por lo que esas tres horas que Potter tiene libres son de pociones, solo te presentarás para los exámenes- dijo la profesora

-muy bien, entonces ¿Ron me ayudara a estudiar?- pregunto el ojiverde

-así es Potter- bueno es hora de que se vayan a sus clases, señorita Granger aquí esta su horario, esta un poco pesado pero creo que usted lo sacará adelante- y con esto ultimo la profesora se dirigió a la salida

-gracias profesora-contesto la castaña- bueno chicos los dejo me toca runas antiguas, nos vemos luego- y la chica salió del Gran comedor

- yo también me tengo que ir, me toca ir con Dumbledore – dijo Harry- tu vas a pociones Ron, así que nos vamos- ultimo

-este bien- dijo el pelirrojo algo perezoso- ya voy

De esta manera cada uno de ellos se fue por su lado a sus respectivas clases

* * *

**_****Continuara....****_**


	6. Un Paso Más

_**este es el cegundo cap, ya saben espero sus comentarios^^ y felices dias!!**_

_**disclaimer: todos lo personajes son propiedad de JKRowling**_

* * *

El día paso sin tantos contratiempos, ya que solo se volvieron a enfrentar los Gryffindor's y los Slytherins en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que Snape le quito 50 puntos a los leones, por culpa de Malfoy y Hermione esta vez, y por eso Hermione se estuvo arrepintiendo toda la tarde.

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-ya Hermione no te preocupes por eso ya veras que luego los recuperamos- le decía un pelirrojo

-esta bien Ron gracias, pero juro que ese malnacido me las pagara-

-ve con cuidado Hermione, no sabemos de lo que Draco en capaz de hacer- le decían un pelinegro,

- si Harry lo hare, por el momento yo me retiro, voy a mi torre ha hacer mis deberes, solo espero que ese no este ahí-

-OK, nos vemos después Herms, cuídate y hasta mañana- se despido Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-adiós Herms- se despidió Harry

-adiós chicos- dijo la castaña y salió de la sala común

Al llegar su sala común estaba vacía por lo que libremente se sentó en una silla para hacer lo deberes. Ella seguís escribiendo y no se parecían supero enemigo, por le estuvo la mayor parte del día tranquila

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la noche cuando el otro inquilino llego, aunque no solo, Draco iba entrando a la sala común, con una nueva conquista besándose y quitándose la ropa, la chica era una chava de 5to año, alta, de cabello negro y ojos azules, de Slytherin (por supuesto), él la tumbo en uno de los sillones siguiendo con su "asunto", sin darse cuenta que unos ojos marrones los miraban con la boca abierta (N/a: me imagine como estaba ahí los tres y me dio risa je), hasta que el rubio estaba encima de la pelinegra tratándose de quitar el pantalón y volteo hacia las mesas y vio a la castaña que siguió sin moverse,

-Vete de aquí- le dijo el rubio a la pelinegra

-pero….- iba a contestar la chica

-¡¡que te vayas, no estoy para que repeles!!-

La chica se fue sin reclamar y con su ropa en mano, Draco esta enojado, muy enojado, estaba solo con lo pantalones puestos y se dirigió a la castaña

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo que haga no te incumbe además sabes que no debes meter gente ajena a esta torre-le dijo la castaña

- eso como lo has dicho no te incumbe sangre sucia-

-sabes algo, lo que hiciste hoy en defensa contra las artes oscuras no me gusto y no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir ¿entendiste?- le dijo ella un poco molesta

-lo que hoy te hice es el comienzo de tu tortura por no querer ponerte a mis órdenes bajo esta torre- le contesto el mas molesto (N/a casi gritando yo diría)

*********flash back*******

Draco entro al aula de DCAO triunfante como siempre, y se fue a sentar, cuando Ron pasó y sin querer le piso la túnica, y el disgusto por la castaña no se hizo esperar y ante todo el salón le grito:

-¡¡¡sangre sucia, el estúpido de tu novio me acaba de pisar mi túnica, así que vienes aquí y lo compones!!!

Hermione no iba a aguantar una humillación más por parte del rubio por lo que le aventó un hechizo

-¡desmaius!- grito

El hechizo dio en uno de los brazos del blondo, se levanto y se defendió

-¡crucio!-

-protego- gritaron Ron y Harry al unisonó

-señor Malfoy compórtese por favor-dijo Snape- Señorita. Granger por su explosiva actitud 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y que no se vuelva a repetir

*******fin flash back*********

Hermione retrocedió un poco mientras que Draco siguió caminando para acorralarla, y ella choco contra la pared

-¿me tienes miedo verdad?- dijo el rubio

La castaña se quedo mirando su pecho, y lo que veía le gustó, ya que el medallón de Draco se puso de un color blanco pero cambiaba rápidamente a un negro y a un rosa, el medallón, cambiaba muy rápido entre esos tres colores por lo que atrapo la mirada de la castaña

-¿que ves?-le dijo el Slytherin y siguió la mirada de la castaña y se dio cuenta de su medallón por lo que en ese momento de distracción tomo a la castaña de las muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza a la vez que hizo que golpeara bruscamente contra la pared

-escúchame bien de una vez Granger, tú me vas a respetar, aunque no quieras, ¿entendiste?, - al decir esto el blondo, se acerco al oído de Hermione para que terminara diciendo: - por que si no la pagaras muy caro, y tus estúpidos amigos no podrán hacer nada al respecto-

Hermione sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica al sentir así al rubio, sentía su aliento en la oreja, lo que le inquietaba un poco, pero a la vez le agradaba el aroma que despedía el blondo, sintió como Draco bajaba la cabeza hacia su cuello y lo empezó a besar y le dijo

-¿Qué haces?-

-no me voy a quedar con las ganas de hacer lo que estabas viendo- le contesto y la siguió besando, pero hubo algo que lo trastorno, vio que su medallón se estaba poniendo de un color rojo intenso pero no supo descifrar el porque así que sorpresivamente soltó a la castaña, tomo su ropa que estaba tirada en el sillón y subió a su habitación, dejando abajo a una chica confundida

* * *

_******Continuara...******_


	7. El úlitmo Horcrux

_hola chicos!_

_perdon por tardar tanto en actulizar, lo que pasa es que acabo de entrar a la universidad y eso consume gran parte de mi tiempo, _

_ah si todo sale bien y con unbo que otro review actulizare la siguiente semana jeje, que chantajista soy, bueno espero que los capitulos sea de su agrado,_

_un beso y hasta la proxima actulizacion_

_Disclaimer: todos lo personajes son de JKRowling, a excepcion d la histori, esa si es idea mia xD_

* * *

Harry entro corriendo a la sala común y fue directamente a su habitación, llamado a Ron:

-¡¡¡RON! ¡¡RON!! ¡¡¡TE NECESITO AHORA!!!-

Ron simplemente no aparecía, Harry lo empezó a buscar por toda la torre Gryffindor y no lo encontró, "donde se habrá metido" pensó el pelinegro, y como no lo encontró no tuvo otra opción más que la de empezar a hacer los deberes y esperar a Ron, y también si por suerte Hermione se paraba por ahí. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y ninguno de los chicos se aparecía, se estaba desesperando: "donde se habrán metido, ahora que los necesito no están,…" en ese momento una cabellera roja se asomo por la puerta de la sala común, y corrió hacia esa cabellara y le planto un beso en los labios:

-¿Cómo está la chica más dulce de Hogwarts?- le dijo

-muy bien Harry, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- le contesto la chica

-bien también, oye no has visto a tu hermano, es que lo necesito-

-mm la última vez que lo vi estaba con Luna, pero ya no supe a donde se fue-

-bueno espero que vengan porque me urge hablar con él, es algo importante-

-¿muy importante señor Potter?- dijo la pelirroja y lo beso

En ese momento otra cabellera roja entro a la sala común:

-creo que ya llegue, y por lo tanto dejan eso para después, ¿estamos?-

-Ron por favor no seas aguafiestas, además lo que él y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia-le contestó su hermana

-déjalo Ginny, tengo que hablar con él-

-estaba bien, pero que se la última vez que hace esto ¿vale?-

-lo prometo amor, ahora dejamos solos- le dijo Harry y ella le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación,

-¿de qué quieres hablar Harry?- le dijo Ron

-primero que vengar Hermione, vamos a buscarla, se trata de Vol.…, perdón, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-

-está bien vamos, y de paso veremos como la trata Malfoy-

-OK,-

Los chicos se dirigieron a la torre de lo premio anules, y tocaron ya que ellos no podían entrar, pero un chico rubio fue el que abrió la puerta:

-¡sangre sucia, tus amigos vienen a verte...!-le grito a la castaña pero antes que terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir un puño se estrelló en su boca haciéndolo sangrar y tirándolo al suelo

-¡Ron, cálmate por favor, el no vale la pena para que empieces una pelea!- le dijo la castaña

Pero una mano casi blanca tomo a la chica por la túnica haciéndola estrellar contra la pared, y cuando se estrello, puso otra mano en su cuello y le dijo:

-¡escúchame Granger, diles a tu "amigos", que no atrevan a meterse conmigo, porque tú de una u otra forma las va a pagar ya que no te pueden vigilar todo el día y menos cuando duermes!- mientras decía esto apretaba su mano en la garganta de la chica. Ella se estaba ahogando necesita aire y sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada ya que Malfoy fue más rápido y los desarmo y tenía su varita apuntándole a la cabeza de Hermione-¿entendiste?- termino de decir, ella solo asistió con la cabeza y el la boto al suelo como si fuera un trapo y enseguida entro de nuevo a su torre. Mientras los chicos ayudaban a Hermione a levantarse, se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para poder hablar tranquilos.

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-qué bueno que ya estamos aquí, pero de todos ese maldito de Malfoy nos la va a pagar, no puedo creer como te trata Hermione- dijo un Ron molesto

-ya cálmate Ron, no vale la pena que estés así por él, además no creo que pueda conmigo, recuerda que soy la mejor bruja del curso- dijo la chica algo confiada

-no te creas Hermione, el no se quedara de brazos cruzados…- no terminó de hablar cuando la chica lo interrumpió:

-ya dejemos este tema hasta aquí ¿no?, además me se defender, gracias por tu interés Harry, por cierto ¿para que querías hablar con nosotros?-

- ah es cierto, es que les quería informar de cual en el ultimo horcrux, pero aquí no vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo esto el chico y fueron al dormitorio de Ron, ya que a él, le habían asignado uno individual por ser prefecto de Gryffindor y sentó a los otros dos en la cama y empezó a hablar:

-chicos, Dumbledore ya sabe cuál es el último horcrux, solo que aun no sabemos cómo destruirlo ya que Voldemort la lleva consigo muy cerca, se trata de nagini, solo les quería decir esto, ya que estarán en la batalla final, para que me ayuden a destruir a nagini, ¿me ayudaran?-

-por supuesto Harry-contestaron los chicos al unísono

-gracias-terminó Harry

-bueno chicos, siento terminar con esta plática, pero necesita regresar a la torre a hacer deberes, además tengo que hablar con el engreído de Malfoy, ya me harte de cómo me está tratando, y eso que es comienzo de año, no me imagino cómo será el resto-dijo esto y salió del cuarto de Ron y de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que tenía una sola idea en la cabeza, hacer que Malfoy la respetara aunque fuera lo último de hiciera en su vida, además de que tenía algo pendiente con él, pelear por el mando de la torre de los premios anuales.


	8. El trato

_Disclaimer: todo los personajes son de JKRowling_

_(por que no podre ser yo la dueña de esos hermosos personajes abuu)_

* * *

Draco después de lo ocurrido en la torre estaba dispuesto a descansar un rato, sin embargo una lechuza llego a su ventana y decía:

"Draco:

El señor tenebroso quiere información lo antes posible para el ataque, por favor esta vez no me decepciones hijo, además el señor tenebroso a decidido iniciarte en dos meses, ya que necesita que estés con él cuando sea el ataque al colegio, y también me dijo que si no lo haces, matará a tu madre, y también a mí, hijo piénsalo bien y no lo hagas enojar.

Lucius"

Draco termino de leer y no tenía nada aun, y solo pensó en una cosa abandonar la misión, sin embargo pensó:

"si abandono la misión lo más seguro es que me maten, o peor aun que maten a mi madre, ¡maldita sea!, me quieren en su ejército, pero que debo hacer si todavía no tengo nada, y por lo que veo tendré que aceptar estar con él."

Así que el chico escribió la respuesta y con lo siguiente:

"Aun no tengo nada, ya que los profesores están tomando medidas drásticas para la protección del alumnado, en cuando pueda obtener un poco de información se las mandare por lechuza, no te preocupes padre, no te fallare, y me uniré a ustedes cuando tu amo me lo ordene.

Draco"

Draco estaba desesperado por lo que solo tuvo una sola idea acabar el juego que tenía pendiente con Hermione de una vez por todas y ver así quien era el más fuerte de los dos, justo iba a bajar cuando entra Hermione por la puerta y ella le grita:

-¡Malfoy vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez, ya me canse, la forma en cómo me tratas se debe de terminar, quieras o no!

-Granger, haces acto de presencia, ¿acaso crees que te hare ese favor?, ni lo sueñes sangre sucia- mientras el chico decía esto se fue acercando a Hermione, quien no le importo lo que el otro hacia y se quedo en su lugar, y Draco siguió caminando hacia ella y le dijo:

- Ahora mismo arreglamos esto, y te hare un trato: me dejas al mando de esta torre, y a cambio, yo te dejo de llamar de esa manera, sangre sucia, -

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la propuesta, no era mala, pero la forma en cómo Draco la miraba hizo que no aceptara del todo, así que con un movimiento rápido se acerco más al rubio y de un solo tiro, jalo el medallón de Draco, lo arranco y le dijo:

-acepto el trato, pero si lo rompes Malfoy, ten por seguro que yo romperé esto Dijo y le mostro el medallón

-devuélveme eso, si no lo haces no llevare a cabo el trato, me pertenece- dijo el rubio tratando de guardar la calma, y trato de quitárselo, pero no pudo, -devuélvemelo, por favor,- lo dijo de un modo que impresiono a la castaña ya que fue la primera vez que escuchaba a Malfoy pedir algo con un poco de decencia hacia ella y también de cierta forma con temor,

- lo siento Malfoy, no te lo voy a dar, hasta que vea que cumples con la parte del trato, así que yo lo cargare conmigo, para evitar que me lo quites- dijo esta la castaña y se lo puso mediante magia, para que le quedara a la medida.

Malfoy estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tenia, no podía soportar que alguien como ella se atreve a quitarle lo único que él consideraba como un tesoro,

-¡¡¡Granger!!! Me devuelves lo que es mío o te juro que no vivirás por mucho tiempo,-grito el rubio

Hermione se quedo estática nunca antes Draco la había llamado por su nombre, lo que le dio seguridad de que lo que hacía estaba muy mal para él, así que siguió

-Malfoy, ¿te das cuentas como me llamaste?- dijo sorprendida

-lo sé Granger, solo pido que me devuelvas lo que te llevaste, y te juro que cumpliré con el trato-

-lo siento Malfoy, pero no lo devolveré-

Eso le colmo la paciencia a Draco así que no soporto más lo que ella le estaba haciendo así que no pudo más y se dirigió a la castaña y le planto una bofetada, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, Draco trato de calmarse un poco y pensar las cosas con calma, y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido

- Lo siento Granger, no era mi intención, la verdad es que me colmaste la paciencia es todo, por favor, perdóname, no era mi intención pegarte,- hablo Draco, se estaba disculpando, tratando de ayudar a Hermione a levantarse- se que no debo golpear a las mujeres, me lo enseño mi madre, perdóname- sin embargo la castaña seguía con la cabeza baja, sin hablarle, lo que preocupo mas al rubio, ya que pensó que no sabía cómo hacer para poner las cosas como estaban.

Hermione alzo la cara con lágrimas en ella y le dijo:

- me das lastima Malfoy, mira que tener que golpear aun mujer para conseguir lo que quieres, y esto-señalo el medallón-no te lo voy a devolver aunque esto signifique acabar conmigo- dijo mientras seguía llorando;

-Malfoy solo te voy a decir algo mas, el trato por lo visto sigue en pie, así que ya sabes, esto por única ocasión te lo paso, pero me vuelves a insultar o a poner una mano encima, y no sabrás de lo que soy capaz, te lo juro,-

Y dicho esto, la castaña se fue a su habitación dejando atrás a un chico muy confundido.

**________________________________________________________**

Mientras que en la sala Draco se sentó a pensar:

"¿por qué, por qué?, las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos, primero mi madre, los mortífagos, y ahora esto, a pesar que logre lo que quería, me ha quitado lo único que me importaba, mi medallón,…"

Draco siguió pensando, pero escucho unos sollozos y supuso que eran de Hermione, era mucho lo que en verdad lo atormentaba así que mejor salió de la torre para dar un largo paseo por el lago y despejar su mente.

* * *

_Denle un click a ese botoncito verde de abajo, se los agradecere profundamente!!_

_hasta la proxima!!_


	9. ¿Que pasó?

Lamento la tardanza del capitulo, no se desde cuando me olvide de esto, pero tengan por seguro que la terminare, es solo que hace poco mi vida cambio radicalmente y me olvide de todo, inclusive de mi misma, espero logren comprender

El capitulo no es muy largo, espero les guste =), y ya sabes que espero sus reviews

Les mando un saludo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling pero la historia si es completamente mía**  
**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo para desayunar y en la mesa roja estaban sus amigos

-Hola Hermione- le dijo Ron

-hola chicos-respondió ella

-oye Hermione ¿Por qué te saliste así ayer de la sala común de Gryffindor?

-ah…yo…- balbuceo Hermione

-dinos que te pasa- termino Ron poniendo una mano en la espalada de la chica

-no, es que recordé que tenía que hacer deberes urgentes Ron, es todo- mintió la chica, ya que no querían que se involucraran en el pleito de ella con Malfoy

-¿segura?- replico este

-déjala Ron, se puede cuidar sola-dijo Harry, pero se fijo la vista en el medallón que traía puesto Hermione, - ¿qué es eso Hermione?- le volvió a preguntar y tomo el medallón entre sus dedos

-a esto… es… un medallón, me lo compre en vacaciones en el callejón Diagón- y por supuesto una mentira mas de parte de Hermione

-esta bonito Hermione, solo que ¿porque esta de color gris?- le preguntó Ron

En esa parte la chica no supo contestar y solo le dijo:

- No lo sé Ron, pero me gusto y por eso la compre-

-Bueno, Hermione mejor desayuna si no se te hará tarde- le dijo Harry

Hermione empezó a desayunar, pero algo hizo detenerse, ya que sintió la mirada de alguien, así que solo volteo y vio los fríos ojos de Malfoy sobre ella, por lo que trato de ignorar y siguió comiendo.

Mientras en la mesa verde Malfoy miraba a Hermione de una manera que espantaba, con tanto odio, que ni sus compañeros reconocían, solo tenía en la cabeza la idea de que Granger y sus amigos tocaron el medallón, si ella tenía el medallón que su madre le obsequio, y pagaría muy caro eso, no ahora, pero lo pagaría.

Después de dos meses del incidente en la sala común de los premios anuales se empezaron a llevar mejor, aunque el cambio solo fue en la manera de dirigirse uno al otro:

-¡Malfoy!- dijo entrando Hermione a la torre, con sus libros en mano-McGonagall nos quiere ver a los dos es el despacho del director a las 5 en punto, para tratar asuntos relacionados con la rondas nocturnas-

-está bien Granger, pero no prometo ir,- contesto Draco desde las mesas, donde estaba haciendo sus deberes- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir al despacho del director- y con la mirada siguió a Hermione hasta que subió a su habitación, viendo como su medallón estaba de un color blanco, así que mejor se centro en sus deberes, tenía que demostrar que él era mejor que ella aunque sea en los estudios.

Hermione de nueva cuenta bajo, pero esta vez ya no llevaba libros, sino que solo llevaba pergamino, tinta y pluma, se disponía a salir de la torre

-Granger, si no estás aquí a las 4:45 de la tarde, no entras ¿correcto?-

-Malfoy ¡por Merlín!, tienes el control de la torre, no me controlas a mi-

-por eso te lo digo, no dejo pasar a nadie después de esa hora ¿entendido?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le contesto:

-está bien Malfoy-

Y salió hacia la biblioteca para investigar para su trabajo de Transformaciones

Hermione iba caminando mientras pensaba:

"Malfoy es un idiota, sabe que tengo que ir con el director a las 5 y me dice que antes de las 4:45, por lo que estaré antes, de esa hora, bueno espero terminar antes lo de transformaciones..."

Sin embargo algo la saco de sus pensamientos, pues no se dio cuenta y se desvío de su ruta hacia la biblioteca y fue a parar a la lechucería y se detuvo al momento que su cerebro la ubico donde estaba, y vio entrar de manera muy sigilosa a su compañero de torre, por lo que lo siguió y pudo escuchar parte de lo que estaba escribiendo y leyendo en voz alta:

"lo siento padre, aun no tengo mucha información, espero que mañana tenga más"

Fue lo único que escucho y fue suficiente, como para que no hiciera lo de transformaciones y volver a su sala común,

"¿Qué estaba tramando Malfoy? ¿Qué información necesitaba su padre? ¿Qué estará pasando con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?"

Esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la castaña cuando llegó a la torre y se dirigió a su habitación, ¿en verdad era que Malfoy estaba con los mortífagos?, la respuesta no la tenía pero tendría que descubrirlo antes de que algo mayor pase en el colegio. Estaba dispuesta a volver a bajar cuando desde arriba vio como Draco regresaba, al parecer muy preocupado, su cara lo reflejaba, y no solo eso sino que además llevaba en su mano izquierda una carta y un pedazo de tela que no pudo reconocer al instante, solo que hizo que se preocupara un poco más, así que no lo pensó más y salió al encuentro del rubio, sin embargo cuando este la vio, volvió a la mirada fría y desconcertante que siempre tenía hacia ella, lo que hizo que Hermione se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba:

-¿Malfoy, estas bien?- le pregunto a Draco, pero este en vez de agradecerle la pregunta, permaneció en silencio, le dio la espalda y subió a su habitación, con la cabeza agachada, Hermione no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si Malfoy entendía con palabras hablaría con él, sin embargo al parecer solo con insultos iba hacer entender a Malfoy, para que lograra abrirse con ella y lo haría para poder descubrir que se traía entre las manos:

-¡Malfoy!, engreído, si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí con la palabra en la boca estas muy equivocado, así que vuelve ahora mismo porque si no te has dado cuenta, es hora de ir al despacho del director, por lo que estarás en la penosa necesidad de bajar quieras o no- le grito Hermione a Draco

Draco con toda la calma del mundo solo la volteo a ver y le dijo:

-Granger, el trato dice que nada de insultos por parte de ambos, así que no hagas que yo también lo rompa, porque juro que te vas a arrepentir; ahora bajo para ver al director, adelántate, te alcanzo allá-. Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio, por lo que todavía desconcertada Hermione fue hacia el despacho del profesor y salió de la torre


	10. El Plan de Dumbledore

Hola a todos nuevamente, ya estoy actualizando más rápido de lo que esperaban, (supongo), pues espero que les guste el capitulo, y pues espero sus reviews les mandu un saludo!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertence a JKRowling**

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

Después de una media hora ambos chicos estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, en la que les daba las instrucciones necesarias para las rondas nocturnas:

-muy bien chicos, las rondas serán desde las 9 a las 12 pm, después de ese tiempo algún profesor los reemplazará, para que puedan descansar para sus clases del día siguiente, sin embargo, no podrán abandonar sus puestos si no hay un profesor con quien intercambiar el turno, espero que no sea un inconveniente para ustedes, ya que son los alumnos más capacitados, para la protección del colegio, y por algo son premios anuales, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, - se dirigió a ambos- los alumnos dependen de ustedes, pues algo terrible se acerca- dijo Dumbledore, y Draco solo se limito a cerrar sus manos en forma de puños, - ese mismo día les diré quien los sustituirá en la noche- pueden retirarse, termino de decir el director.

-director, ¿Qué pasa si alguien de nosotros no puede hacer la ronda?- preguntó Hermione- Digo, por lo deberes y exámenes que tendremos- termino

-de eso no se preocupe Srta. Granger, ya di indicaciones que ustedes dos no tengas deberes que hacer, y por los exámenes, no creo que sea algo para preocuparse, ustedes saben más de lo necesario para pasar los exámenes…, ah es cierto, se me olvidaba, si alguno de ustedes no puede ir a la ronda, no irá solo el otro, por su propia seguridad y las rondas empiezan mañana-contesto calmadamente Dumbledore e hizo un ademan para que se retiraran, cuando ambos chicos salieron, McGonagall y Dumbledore se quedaron solos y la profesora le dedico una mira de desconfianza al director

-Albus, ¿tú crees que es correcto que ambos vayan a hacer las rondas nocturnas, después de lo que pasó?- dijo la profesora

-Minerva, si no me equivoco, Draco tiene algo que ocultar y si eso pasa, con ayuda de nosotros y de las rondas, la Srta. Granger podrá sacárselo antes de que pase lo que me temo-

-¿Qué teme profesor?-pregunto preocupada la maestra

-que Tom, pretende atacar a los hijos de muggles que están en Hogwarts, para que toda la comunidad mágica entre en pánico antes de la batalla final- termino

Y la profesora se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente con suma preocupación, por sus alumnos

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny estaba acostados en uno de los sillones de la sala enfrente de la chimenea, abrazados le decía él:

-Ginny sabes lo que se acerca y no quiero que salgas lastimada, así que te pido que no te involucres mucho en esto, ¿entiendes?-

-Harry esto ya lo hablamos miles de veces, sabes que estoy más que involucrada, solo por estar contigo- y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

-solo quiero que no salgas lastimada-

-estar sin ti, es peor que salir lastimado-le dijo la chica

En ese momento Ron iba entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que no le importo encontrar así a su hermana con su amigo, y mejor se sentó a los pies de los chicos, y ellos para no quedarse con la duda le preguntaron:

-¿Por qué esa cara de alegría Ron?- le pregunto Harry

-ah al fin, Harry al fin…-contesto Ron

-¿al fin que Ron?-le pregunto su hermana

-Luna y yo somos novios, no sé cómo me atreví a decírselo, pero lo hice, no sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia Hermione,- termino y su hermana la interrumpió

-¿ya sabes que le vas a dar de regalo de navidad Ron?-

-es cierto no había pensado en eso, ya falta menos de tres semanas, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

- No entres en pánico Ron, el próximo sábado vamos Hogsmade, ahí veremos que le compras ¿vale?- le dijo Harry,

-gracias Harry no se qué haría sin ti- le dijo Ron y subió a su habitación dejando a los dos tortolos solo nuevamente

En la noche ambos premios anuales se preparaban para su ronda nocturna:

-Granger, apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde, además de que ese viejo está loco por hacernos esto- grito Draco

En ese momento Hermione bajando amarrándose su cabello con un listón azul cielo:

-Malfoy, faltan 15 minutos, además tu puedes llegar por tu cuenta, no sé por qué diablos me esperas- contesto ella

-porque si no te espero, el viejo aquel no me dejara hacer la ronda, y créeme que no quiero estar esta noche aquí-

Mientras que en la mente de Hermione:

"¿desde cuándo ese me da explicaciones? Y ¿Por qué le interesa tanto hacer al rondas?"

-está bien vámonos ya, si tanto te interesa- le dijo y salió de la torre

Mientras que Draco pensaba:

"¿desde cuándo me hace caso de algo que le digo?"

Solo se limito a salir de la torre tras ella

El profesor Dumbledore ya los estaba esperando:

-muy bien chicos, harán su ronda en todo el piso de los dormitorios, a las doce en punto, en este mismo lugar los esperara el profesor Snape, y no se mueven de aquí si él no aparece ¿entendido?- les dijo el director

-entendido- contestaron al unisonó por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse,

-muy bien, empiecen con su ronda y si algo llegar a pasar, por favor mande un patronus- les dijo y se retiro de ahí dejando a los chicos solos en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

Continuará...


	11. Las Rondas Nocturnas

Hola de nueva cuenta ^^ espero que les este gustando la historia la verdad es que los primero capitulos son algo cortos pero conforma la historia avanza estos se van alargando

y ah les agradeceria queme dejaran sus opiniones un en review xD

gracias a todas las lectoras que me han agregado a las alertas =)

bueno sin mas les digo disfruten la lectura

saludos!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling, solo la histora es mía jeje**

* * *

Los chicos después de las indicaciones del profesor ambos alumnos empezaron a caminar por el piso de dormitorios, no se dirigían la palabra, así que solo estaban paseando uno al lado del otro fijándose que todo estuviera en su lugar. Solo caminaban de un lugar a otro, ella al lado de él, sin decirse una sola palabra, hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo:

-Malfoy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Hermione mientras seguían caminando

-depende Granger- contesto secamente Draco

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con alguien a quien no quieres?-le dijo algo preocupada Hermione

-¿a qué te refieres Granger?

-a…- balbuceo la chica- a… digo tu familia-

-no te metas con mi familia Granger- al momento de decir esto el rubio la tomo por los hombros y la acorraló contra la pared- tu que sabes de mi o de ellos, nada…

Pero el chico se quedo con las palabras en la boca, ya que escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de unos metros más delante de donde ellos estaban, ambos voltearon para descifrar si había algo más, pero no se escucho nada, por lo que Draco solo volteo a ver a Hermione y le dijo:

-vamos-

Y corrió hasta la entrada de las escaleras que iban a la torre de astronomía jalando a Hermione por el brazo, al llegar lo único que vieron fue una vieja armadura tirada en el suelo, y ambos la empezaron a revisar por si no tenía otra cosa, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron a Peeves, salir de la armadura agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos algo mareado al parecer:

-¡qué haces aquí Peeves!- le grito Draco

El fantasma solo vio a Hermione y le enseño la lengua y se fue de ahí

-maldito, que pretende, ¿Qué lo matemos?-pregunto Draco

Hermione solo volteo a ver a Draco y le dijo:

-no lo vas a matar, porque es Peeves el ya está muerto- le dijo con todo el sarcasmos que pudo y se alejo de él, por lo que Draco solo la siguió, ambos seguían así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que de nueva cuenta un estallido los saco de sus pensamientos, así que no lo dudaron de nueva cuenta y corrieron para ver de dónde provenía, Draco jalaba a Hermione ya que ella no podía correr muy rápido y al llegar a la escena lo que vieron hizo que se les helara la sangre, ya que en el suelo había un pequeño charco de un liquido negro, y en el centro había un objeto en forma de ojo, por lo que Hermione tuvo la curiosidad de agarrarlo, se había agachado, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo:

-no sabemos lo que puede ser Granger, es mejor que no lo toques- le dijo Draco y tiró del hombro de ella para que se parara, - llamemos al director

Sin embargo algo mas paso, ya que al momento de que Draco dio la espalda para llamar a Dumbledore, un rayo azul salió del objeto y le dio en la espalda al rubio, por lo que él, solo se cayó ante los pies de Hermione con una especie de agujero en la espalda donde había acertado aquel rayo, así que la chica lanzó un patronus para llamar al director:

-¡Malfoy!, ¡Malfoy!,- le llamo la chica para que este reaccionara pero no hubo nada, el medallón tomo un color gris (preocupación), pero a la vez cambiaba a un color azul (inteligencia), pero debido a que ella no sabía los significados de los colores no le tomo mucha atención, solo estaba atenta que Draco despertara ó minino no muriera ahí mismo, pero al momento de sacudirlo un pergamino perfectamente enrollado sobresalió de la capa del chico amarrada con un listón rojo, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se guardo el pergamino en su túnica, mientras veía a Dumbledore y a McGonagall llegar aun en pijama:

-¿Qué paso Srta., Granger? ¿Qué le paso al Sr, Malfoy?- dijo el director con un tono poco calmado, ya que le preocupaba el chico que estaba tirado

-yo…, director…-balbuceo Hermione, ya que estaba en estado de shock aun, por que nunca pensó que Malfoy la salvo de ser ella quien recibiera aquel rayo

-Minerva por favor llama a Madame Poppy, dígale que la necesitamos enseguida-

-si profesor- dijo la maestra y salió con rumbo a la biblioteca

El director rompió su bata de dormir para ponerla en la herida de Draco y esperar a que la hemorragia cediera, por lo que le volvió a preguntar a Hermione:

-¿qué paso?-

-profesor para serle sincera no sé, Malfoy y yo estaba haciendo ronda cuando Peeves tiro una armadura y corrimos, pero poco después escuchamos un estallido y vimos eso- y señalo el charco- lo iba a tomar pero él me detuvo nos volteamos para llamarlo y Draco recibió un rayo azul en su espalda… lo demás…- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

-muy bien, no me dé más detalles, sujete esto por favor- le dijo e hizo que tomara el paño que tenía en su espalda Draco y se dirigió al objeto del suelo- interesante, muy interesante- lo tomo entre sus dedos – esto Srta. Granger es un artefacto de juego, el hechizo que le lanzo a Malfoy es simple, por lo que mañana mismo estará bien, tendré que hablar con Peeves, para saber cómo lo introdujo al colegio, o a quien se lo quito-

En ese momento McGonagall llego con la enfermera, e hicieron a Draco levitar para que fuera transportado a la enfermería

-Srta. Granger acompáñeme por favor- Pidió Poppy y Hermione la siguió dejando a McGonagall y a Dumbledore

-tienes razón Albus, Draco esconde algo, de no ser así el evidenciador no lo hubiera atacado, y menos por la espalda-dijo la profesora y se encaminaron a la enfermería

* * *

Continuara...


	12. La Causa

Hola nuevamente, me da gusto ver que me siguen agregando a favoritos =) ese gesto de parte de ustedes se agradece, bueno les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia, ah me encantaria que me dejaran un review, para saber como va la historia, si les gusta que no les gusta o que esperan, sin más que agregar les dejo que disfruten de la lectura ^^

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling, solo la trama es mía **

Hasta el proximo capitulo ^^

saludos!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Draco seguía en la enfermería, mientras Hermione estaba en su recamara con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que había leído el pergamino que le había quitado a Malfoy y decía algo así:

"Draco:

Señor Tenebroso, se ha desesperado por completo y para hacer que hicieras más rápido tu trabajo ha torturado a tu madre como te lo había comentado anteriormente, pero esta vez ha sido muy diferente, porque después de torturarla se la llevó inconsciente a un lugar donde él conoce, y para que veas que no estoy mintiendo me hizo enviarte esto, por eso el papel de ese color, hijo, no es broma, tu madre corre serio peligro, si mi amo no tiene más información en una semana es muy seguro que la mate, y de paso también a mi me asesine, no trates por algún estúpido motivo hablar de esto con Dumbledore, sabes que mi amo se dará cuenta, no me decepciones como la has hecho toda tu vida

Lucius"

"¿Cómo era posible de que su padre permitiera que le hiciera esto a su esposa? ¿Cómo es que Malfoy soporta a su padre, si su propia vida es más importante que su familia? ¿Cómo podía soportar la idea que su madre estaba siendo torturada por aquel ser? Y para colmo no le puedo decir nada a Dumbledore o también Malfoy muere" Hermione no se podía quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras estrujada con las manos lo que parecía ser un retazo de tela ensangrentado, ahora seco, cuando vio en su reloj de pulsera eran las 8:30 de la mañana, así que trato de lavarse la cara para que no se le notaran las lagrimas y bajo a desayunar

En el Gran Comedor, estaban ya todos, Harry sentado disfrutando de un poco de jugo de calabaza con Ginny al lado que comía huevo con jamón, Ron por su parte están agarrado de la mano con Luna, que no paraba de platicarle a Ron algo sobre el collar de zanahorias que traía puesto, pero Ginny volteo:

-¡Hermione!- casi grito la pelirroja, lo que hizo que casi medio salón volteara hacia Hermione, y Ginny fue hasta donde estaba su amiga y le abrazo-¿Cómo estás? Dumbledore nos conto lo que pasó anoche en la ronda- dijo y soltó a Hermione

-estoy bien Ginny, gracias, el que no está bien es Malfoy, el recibió lo que me tocaba-dijo y agacho la mirada, por lo que casi inmediatamente Ginny la sacó de ahí

-Hermione ¿en que estas metida con Malfoy?-

-¿de qué hablas?

-desde cuando te preocupas por el

-no… Ginny… no me preocupo por el… solo le doy Gracias por lo que hizo es todo-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

-¿Qué hizo?

-recibió el ataque en mi lugar, es algo difícil de explicar, por el momento solo quiero desayunar para ir a clases

Así que volvieron a entrar al Gran Comedor y Ginny volvió al lado de Harry

-¿estás bien Hermione?- le pregunto Harry

-si Harry gracias, mm al parecer aquí paso algo y nadie me dice nada- dijo la chica y miro a Ron y Luna

-ah perdón, Hermione, no te lo había dicho, Luna y Yo somos novios- dijo Ron visiblemente emocionado y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia

-que bien chicos-dijo Hermione y se levanto y tomo una tostada con mermelada- me voy, tengo que ir a runas antiguas, nos vemos después- y salió del Gran Comedor,

Sin embargo no se dirigió a su clase, que no tenia, si no que fue directamente a la enfermería. Al llegar se encontró con que Draco ya había sido dado de alta, por lo que se fue a su sala común, pero cuando llegó de nueva cuenta no había nadie por lo que en su desesperación se fue a sentar al sillón a relajarse un poco sobre lo vivido en los últimos días con su compañero, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando estrepitosamente gritaron su apellido:

-¡Granger! ¡Granger!,- grito Draco bajando las escaleras de su cuarto con una mueca de dolor por el impacto recibido- ¿no has visto un pergamino?

-¿de qué hablas?

-es que se me cayó, y es la tarea de herbología, la tengo que entregar hoy, -mintió el chico- estaba amarrada con un listón rojo

-¿lo llevaste a la ronda de anoche?

-si

-pero como se te ocurre llevar tarea a esas horas, sabes a lo que íbamos- dijo Hermione en un tono molesto, como queriendo regañar al chico

-lo viste o no- le dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

-lo siento Malfoy, no vi nada, por cierto, te quería agradecer lo que anoche hiciste por mi- dijo y se acerco a él, y el medallón estaba de un color rosa (alegría), lo que llamo la atención del rubio

-¿Qué hice?

-si no hubiera si por ti, yo habría recibido aquel impacto

-ah de nada- contesto Draco y se le subió el color a la cara

Hermione solo salió de la torre con una sonrisa en la cara que le duro todo el día

* * *

Continuara...


	13. Navidad

Hola a todos, siento la demora, la verdad me habia olvidado de subir capitulo nuevo, pero aqui esta espero que le guste eñ rumbo de la historia y espero que dejen sus comentarios

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

* * *

Las semanas se pasaron muy rápido para los chicos de Hogwarts, en especial para las parejas más famosas, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Luna, ambas parejas estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, no salieron del castillo por su propia seguridad ante la amenaza latente de Voldemort:

-feliz navidad chicos- les dijo Ginny desde el sillón con Harry al lado que estaba abriendo su sexto regalo- y les entrego un paquete de color rojo a cada uno, Ron y Luna

-feliz navidad también para ustedes- le dijo Luna a modo de agradecimiento y les dio su regalo

Todos estaban abriendo regalos de navidad de parte sus padres, hermanos y amigos, en el piso estaba las envolturas de los regalos echas pedazos debido a la impaciencia con la que estaba siendo abiertos, como si fue la última vez que tendrían una navidad con sus seres queridos.

-¿Hermione no ha bajado?- dijo Ron algo preocupado y a la vez comiendo ranas de chocolate que Fred le envió

-no, Ron no ha bajado, por cierto déjala descansar, vez que tuvo exámenes muy difíciles en las últimas semanas- habló Harry, y le dio a Ginny su regalo de navidad,

-a veces Ronald, pareces que te preocupas mas por ella que por mi- le recriminó su novia

-lo siento Luna, sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga al igual que Harry,- y la beso suavemente en los labios- está bien dejare a Hermione descansar, Luna ¿quieres grageas de sabores?-

-sí, dame una- le contesto la chica, tomo una de la bolsa de la cual Ron le ofrecía y se la metió a la boca, e inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la cara, estaba cerrando y abriendo los ojos, e hizo mover la boca como si lo que estuviera comiendo fuera lo peor del mundo

-¿Qué tienes Luna?- le pregunto Ginny

-era una gragea de vomito- contesto Luna tratando de escupir lo que tenía en la boca, y todos los presentes empezaron a reír

Mientras que en la torre de los premios anuales, un chico rubio se estaba terminando de bañar, para que bajara a desayunar

"_que noche tuve, en verdad ese baño si me hacía falta más de lo que esperaba_", pensaba, mientras se secaba con la toalla blanca que tenia al lado de la tina y recordó lo que paso durante los días pasados.

**_***************flash back*************_**

_Era lunes por la noche y se disponía a escribir a su padre sobre lo que pasaba dentro del castillo, sin mencionar que fue atacado por un "juguete":_

_"padre:_

_La seguridad en Hogwarts se está reforzando cada vez más con las rondas nocturnas de parte de los premios anuales y del profesorado en general, Dumbledore, ha estado poniendo hechizos de magia antigua para proteger al colegio, por lo que solo él sabe como quitarlos, sin embargo, hay algo que no está tomando en cuenta por que sigue protegiendo con su vida a Potter, de hecho el no saldrá durante navidad, así que lo tiene bien vigilado, y a la vez descuida al colegio, porque no cuida el tren, ni el bosque prohibido, lo que hará la introducción de los mortífagos mas fácil por esas rutas, por lo mientras es toda la información que tengo sobre la protección del colegio, espero noticias de mi madre lo más pronto posible,_

_Draco"_

_Termino de escribir, enrolló el pergamino, lo ató a la lechuza y la envió para que diera con su padre lo antes posible, ya que estaba desesperado por saber algo de su madre._

_A los tres días aproximadamente recibió de nueva cuenta otra lechuza con una carta de su padre:_

_"Draco:_

_La información que enviaste le ha sido de gran ayuda a mi amo, de hecho a soltado a tu madre, por lo que ya está descansando en la mansión, mi amo está sumamente satisfecho por tu desempeño como espía en el colegio, así que no vas a esperar mucho para que seas de los suyos, en menos de un mes llevará a cabo tu iniciación, así que espero que te prepares para la batalla que se acerca, y hay algo mas, te quedaras en el colegio para que averigües mas sobre su protección, hasta su iniciación hijo_

_Lucius"_

_Si al fin su madre había su liberada, por lo que lo tranquilizo un poco durante los días siguientes, así que durante el resto del día lo dedico a dormir para recuperarse de los exámenes, sin embargo no lo puedo llevar a cabo ya que su "querida" compañera de torre trataba de hacerla la vida imposible:_

_-Granger, te he dicho que no me interrumpas, estoy tratando de descansar- dijo el rubio y trato de esconder su cara con la almohada_

_-Lo siento Malfoy, es que Crookshanks, se metió, lo acabo de ver, no sé cómo pudo pasar a tu habitación- dijo Hermione desde la puerta_

_-déjame en paz, ni creas que me tragare tu cuento ese, largo de aquí- eso ya era mucho para Draco, que ella se quisiera meter en su cuarto_

_-te lo advertí Malfoy, si ese gato te muerde no me culpes- dijo Hermione y se fue de ahí_

_Al poco rato Draco se quedo dormido, pero aun así sintió como algo subía a su cama, así que solo se asomo, ya que estaba muy perdido durmiendo y vio a una cosa peluda en sus pies que ronroneaba_

_-vete de aquí cosa inmunda- le dijo el chico, pero el animal no entendió y se echo a los pies de Draco a dormir plácidamente mientras ronroneaba, pero estaba más cansado él y prefirió dejarlo donde estaba y seguir durmiendo._

_Al cabo de dos horas aproximadamente, el chico despertó muy relajado, y se sentó en la cama y vio a sus pies al gato de Hermione, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y tomo al minino, y se lo coloco en el las piernas acariciándolo_

_-eres muy manso para ser mascota de Granger- le dijo al animal que se acomodo en la piernas del chico y empezó a ronronear, Draco solo se limito a acariciarle la cabeza y las orejas a Crookshanks_

_"En verdad es un animal hermoso, muy buen compañero, lástima que mi padre nunca me dejo tener algún animal en la casa, solo espero que no se encariñe conmigo, suficiente tengo con que su dueña me moleste, pero al parecer su gato es mejor que ella" pensó Draco y siguió mimando al gato, hasta que se harto de él, tomo al gato y salió de su habitación. Al asomarse por las escaleras pudo observar a Hermione leyendo en un sillón y fue hacia ella_

_-toma Granger, tenias razón se metió a mi cuarto, pero no me mordió, al parecer es mas manso que tu- le dijo el chico y le entrego al gato, y salió de ahí, rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, pero Hermione se quedo pensando con su gato sobre el regazo_

_-¿Cómo puede ser posible que te hayas dejado tomar por aquel ser Crookshanks?- le dijo a su mascota y lo dejo en el suelo, pero se quedo mas pensativa en la forma en que Draco le había entregado su animal, y más aun cuando no le decido ningún gesto de desprecio "¿porque él? ¿Acaso habrá cambiado su actitud hacia mí? Pero mejor siguió haciendo leyendo_

**_************fin flash back*********_**

Si, aquel animal había hecho cambiar a Draco de alguna forma, puesto que el tampoco se lo podía explicar, a lo mejor lo hizo más humano, si eso debió de haber sido, Draco salió del baño solo con una toalla puesta de la cintura para abajo, dejando ver sus pectorales, que resaltaban gracias al Quidditch, y otra toalla en la mano con la cual estaba secándose el cabello rubio, al salir pudo observar la habitación donde estaba, predominada el rojo y el dorado, era sin duda la habitación de su compañera, cuando dirigió su mirada a la cama de ella pudo observar su cabello castaño en la almohada le estaba dando la espalda por lo que no pudo ver su rostro, pero si pudo observar una cuantas pecas en los hombros de ella, al parecer estaba desnuda puesto que no veía algún tirante de nada, trato de acercarse, y en el suelo vio a Crookshanks durmiendo, así que lo acaricio como dándole las gracias, el chico sonrió, "si, ha sido una noche larga" pensó y se acerco mas a la cama donde dormía Hermione...

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

buenos chicos he aqui un capitulo mas de esta historia, mmm (pensado) creo que ahora hare lo siguiente, mmm, tengo que tener minimos dos coemntarios respectos a la historia, no importa si son imperdonables, acerca de lo fatal de la historia etc, etc, lo que quiero es tener una interacion con ustedes los lectores, así que espero comprendan lo que hago ademas de que... luego les platicare con calma mi historia

nos estamos leyendo

Saludos

Gabrielle


	14. Navidad II

Disclaimer: todos lo personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-bueno chicos nosotros los dejamos vamos a caminar el lago-dijeron ambas chicas

-yo voy con ustedes- les dijo Ron

-no tú te quedas amigo tenemos que hablar-le contesto su amigo

Así este se quedo con Harry, y las chicas salieron por el retrato hacia el lago

-¿Qué pasó ahora Harry?- pregunto Ron

-se trata de Voldemort, Dumbledore, acaba de decirme que nos preparemos, algo grande se acerca, no me quiso decir algo mas, solo que nos preparemos, por que se pone en riesgo el destino del mundo mágico,- dijo Harry algo preocupado

-está bien, pero, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Ginny y Luna?-

-porque no quiero que ambas, por bien nuestro, se vean involucradas físicamente en esto, no quiero que nada les pase- dijo y se levanto de donde estaba algo impaciente

-cálmate hermano, todo va a salir bien, lo vencerás- dijo Ron, se levando y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry,- ahora solo falta que le digamos a Hermione

En la torre de los premios anuales:

Draco se acerco lentamente a la cama de Hermione, pero le dio suavemente la vuelta para verle el rostro, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, la vio así, dormida, sin ninguna preocupación pues el medallón así lo revelaba pues estaba de un color blanco (tranquilidad) totalmente, "¿porque el medallón siempre estaba en color blanco desde que ella lo tenía?, que ¿acaso no tenía nada por lo que se preocupara?, ¿ni siquiera por que el Señor tenebroso anda suelto y ahora su misión es acabar con los nacidos muggles? "pensó, y su primera intención fue quererle quitar el medallón, pero no lo hizo, por no querer despertarla, Hermione tenía un mechón de cabellos atravesándole la cara, por lo que Draco se lo acomodo detrás de la ojera para verla completamente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron los labios rosas de la chica, húmedos y cálidos, fue la primer impresión que Draco tuvo de ellos, se acomodo la toalla que tenia entre las manos alrededor del cuello y se la quedo mirando contemplando esa belleza que por algún extraño motivo le hacía sentirse un poco más humano, además de que por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que los "sangres sucia", no tenían nada que pagar o deber, ya que el que estaba mal en todo era él.

Hermione no se percato en ningún momento en la presencia de su compañero en su cuarto, solo que por el cansancio de los exámenes, se quedo dormida soñando:

"Corría no sabía exactamente a donde pero le urgía darse un baño lo antes posible, así que a la casa donde llegó, blanca y llena de flores, se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave y dejo que la tina se llenara, cuando se lleno, se sumergió en ella completamente desnuda, su piel agradecía ese contacto con el agua caliente y el vapor…" el encanto por poco termino ahí ya que su cerebro siempre alerta, le aviso que sentir del vapor en su piel de esa manera, así como si se estuviera bañando de verdad, no era normal, pero no se despertó, siguió acostaba en la cama, porque lo que sus sentidos percibían le agrado; a tal grado de que pensó en no despertarse ya que ese aroma varonil, y que le hacía sentir a alguien que la protegía, fue suficiente como para que cayera rendida ante los brazos de quien fuera el dueño de aquel aroma, pero su cerebro volvió a funcionar

Alguien estaba ahí adentro, porque ese perfume no era de ella, y solo un hombre es capaz de ponerse ese aroma a champán con canela (N/a investigando, me pareció bien poner esta extraña mezcla de aromas para el perfume de Draco, ya que creo que él es así, extraño y aun poco fuerte de carácter). Su cerebro recordó cuando él la beso," su aroma si, era sin duda el, Draco, ¿pero que hace aquí?" pensó, pero lo que sintió después simplemente la dejó aturdida, porque al parecer era la mano de él acomodando su cabello, después de eso, ella quiso seguir durmiendo pero no podía, ya que el simple hecho de oler a Malfoy la trastornaba, conforme iba pasando el tiempo puso percibir aquel olor más cerca de ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de ella, y poco fue despertando

Draco le gustaba lo que veía, el rostro de ella, que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, tan inocente que creyó, que solo ella se podía salvar del ataque contra los impuros, se fue acercando hasta los labios de ella, su aroma le encantaba, rosas, simples rosas, la hubiera besado a no ser que ella despertó:

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione, algo sobresaltada, y separándose del rubio

-me vine a tomar un baño, ¿es un delito eso?-

-no, pero tienes tu propio baño…- fue interrumpida

-lo sé Granger, pero no había agua caliente así que vine aquí- dijo con un tono de decepción

-sal ahora mismo Malfoy, si no quieres terminar con tu vida ahora mismo- le advirtió

-no me importa si quieres acabar con mi vida Granger, entre más rápido sea mejor-

-sal de aquí Malfoy, por favor- Le pidió Hermione

Y solo con esas palabras, simples y sencillas, Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione hacia la suya para cambiarse y bajar.

Cuando se quedo sola, se vistió rápido pensado

"¿cómo es posible que casi me haya dejado besar por él? ¿Cómo?,"

Y bajo hacia la sala común, pues quería abrir sus regalos de navidad, pero vio algo que no le gusto, ya que a pesar de que el árbol estaba casi lleno de regalos, solo había dos para Malfoy, una de parte de su madre y uno de parte de ella, por lo que cuando lo vio bajar el chico se paso de largo sin asomarse siquiera a donde ella estaba

-¡Malfoy!, espera, tienes regalos- le dijo Hermione

Draco sorpresivamente paro, ya que nunca había recibido regalos en esa fecha, porque su padre pensaba que eso era para gente de carácter débil, por lo que dio media vuelta y fue hacia ella y solo tomo el que su madre le había enviado, ya que no vio el otro:

-eh… Malfoy…, este es para ti- le dijo la chica y se lo dio,

El chico estaba desconcertado ¿Cómo era posible que ella le regalara algo?, simplemente lo tomo, pero algo más sucedió, ya que por el encuentro de la mañana, Hermione lo jalo hacia ella y lo abrazo

-feliz navidad Malfoy –

-feliz Navidad- fue lo único que pudo articular Draco, mientras era abrazado por su compañera, tratando de corresponder el abrazo, y el medallón que tenia Hermione tomo un color rosa (alegría), el tiempo pareció detenerse ante los ojos de ambos, no querían separase uno del otro, ya que sabían que necesitaban comprensión en esos momentos, pero él deshizo el abrazo y salió de la torre.

* * *

**_Continuará_**...

* * *

Hola a todos

lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo la segunda parte de este capitulo,

Gracias a aquellos que me añadieron en favoritos y en alertas, en verdad eso me da animos de seguir =)

tambien gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario; prometo contestarles lo más pronto que mi pobre tiempo lo permita.

Eso ha sido todo de momento jeje

ya saben espero sus cometarios

Saludos

Gabrielle


End file.
